


You are the music in me

by CelebrateTheFreedom



Series: Writing Prompts Challenge [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Christmas Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Prompt Fic, Showers, Singing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, musical nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelebrateTheFreedom/pseuds/CelebrateTheFreedom
Summary: the prompt was-"So we never met but our showers are on opposite sides of the same apartment wall so sometimes we're showering at the same time and we sing duets."





	You are the music in me

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to write something cute and here it is.  
> As it's already December I added some Christmassy fluff at the end and nobody can judge me.  
> I don't own any of the character and all that jazz.  
> The title is obviously "You are the music in me" by High School Musical.

Singing in the shower was common, right? It wasn’t something to be ashamed of, I guess. So why was Steve blushing when he remembers what happened a week ago? Had it been weird? Yes, perhaps weird wasn’t the best term, peculiar was the best way to describe what had happened.

He wondered now if the walls on this apartment were that thin, they must be. Either that or Steve really had a wicked luck. Wicked. Steve snorted thinking about it.

You see, the whole thing was bizarre, and now he was laughing at his own thoughts alone in the middle of his living room when he really should be doing something productive like working, for example.

It had happened exactly six days ago. It had been a pretty normal day. Steve got up, had breakfast, looked through his emails for the day, planned some projects, worked on others, had lunch - he was even feeding himself many times a day, hashtag self-care - worked some more and by six p.m. he turned off his brain from work, he had been doing that really well lately. Then he was headed to take a shower and prepared to chill for the rest of the night.

He got on the shower, music playing on the water-proof speaker he had on the bathroom (best Christmas gift ever, Sam!), the shower jam today was musicals, What is this feeling by Wicked started playing and Steve grinned at himself as the song began, he clearly was Elphaba trying to do Good™ but not being exactly good at it.

He let Glinda start the song and proceeded to sing Elphaba’s part because he just was this kind of loser. What he didn’t expect at all was someone else singing Glinda’s next part, he honest to God yelped and missed his cue to the next part, but the other person continued singing anyway. He was so stunned that he continued singing the song and only realized how really crazy that was when he did the last “Boo!" And the other person fake screamed and they started laughing. Oh god, he was going insane. He waited and listened to see if they were going to say something, but they didn’t so he finished taking a shower in silence, just listening to the following song on his playlist.

He didn’t know what to do with that information and at the same time he didn’t want to tell anybody about it, he felt weirdly attached to this shower incident, like something that was only his to know. So he kept it to himself. He sometimes laughed about it, though. Like a lunatic, some may say, but he just thought he was really good at amusing himself.

-

He had thought it was a once in a lifetime experience, it had been fun, sure. Besides, over a month had gone by and his singing buddy didn’t join him again. Steve would deny it to the day he died because no, he wasn’t singing in the shower in hopes the other sang along. He did it before the incident, he just kept doing it, no matter how loud he played his song, and how many times he sang Wicked in his shower after that. Well, after about three weeks, Steve had really lost his hope and just kept his normal singing in the shower routine, let’s give him that.

Then Mamma Mia 2 happened. Saying he loved it was an understatement, he would probably die for Donna and Bill’s dancing and flirting scene, the Bisexual Icons of the movie, he loved every song, even cried on "My Love, My Life”. He had obviously added the songs to his shower playlist.

It was in the morning this time, having just gotten up Steve headed to the shower and as he was washing his hair “Why Did It Have To Be Me?” started playing, he sang along Bill, right when Donna was going to sing he heard his neighbor again. They had to be kidding, right? But it was too good of an opportunity to sing this duet with them, so Steve just went with it, having fun.

The song ended and "The Greatest Showman" started right after, he heard an “Oh man, I’m late, ugh” Steve smiled at it and shrugged as if they would see it, but then The Singer, as Steve was calling them on his own head spoke again “Damn it, I love this song” and proceeded to start singing with all his heart and soul, Steve couldn’t help but laugh out loud and join them.

Steve wasn’t sure how his cheeks weren’t hurting because he spent the rest of the day smiling at everything and nothing. When he hung out with Peggy later that day at a coffee shop she was really suspicious.

“Are you going to tell me or…?” She let the answer hang in the air.

“What do you mean, Peggy?”

She just squinted her eyes at Steve and he raised his hands in surrender. She let it go for the time being and they chatted for sometime before Peggy had to head back home for her wife Angie. Sometimes Steve felt bad for wanting what they had so much. A loving relationship was so hard to come by and to maintain, he only wished one day he would be that lucky.

-

After the second duet Steve wasn’t actively trying to find The Singer, but with every shower, he had a little hope they could sing together once again. Work suddenly was coming in like never before, he was glad, the starving artist trope wasn’t one he romanticized. He was glad he was able to make an income through his art, he was glad he could work doing what he loved the most to make other people happy. But with so much work he had to extend his working hours and that left him feeling worn out after a long day.

After one of these long days, he just wanted a shower and watch Queer Eye on Netflix until he didn’t have to think of anything else other than the fab5 doing their magic on other people’s lives. He got on the shower and after a couple of minutes, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “You are the music in me” by High School Musical had just begun. The Singer was killing it on Gabriela’s part, Steve was giddy waiting for Troy’s turn so he could shine. When he started singing along he heard The Singer laugh and, from that moment on, it didn’t really matter how tired he was, he was sold on performing this song.

By the end of the song, he was having so much fun that he couldn’t quite believe this was his life. And both he and The Singer were laughing their heads off. This was now his guilty pleasure, no shame, just having some fun. He finished taking his shower in silence as The Singer continued to sing a few songs he didn’t know the names nor the lyrics of. All while smiling at himself.

Their little number left him in a good mood for the rest of the week and Steve’s friends wanted to know what was going on.

“C’mon, you’re talking to me as if I’m in a constant bad mood," Steve said trying to defend himself while not giving anything away.

“Oh, Steve, you’re not always in a bad mood, it’s just that usually you’re constantly in fight or flight mood but lately you’ve been acting really relaxed and happy,” Sam said being the little shit he was.

“You’re describing me as that Chihuahua meme, you know which one,” Steve said with a pout.

“Well, I hadn’t thought about it, but as you mentioned, lately you’ve definitely been the second pic where it’s all calm and cute,” Sam said pretending to think really hard about it.

Steve hit him mockingly on the arm and flipped him the bird all while trying not to smile.

“Ok, ok, just know if you want to talk about it, we’re all ears,” Angie said, being the cutie she’s always been.

Steve headed back home that night feeling like a million bucks for having such amazing friends.

-

Their shower encounter happened two more times and they sang both Queen and Lana Del Rey with the same enthusiasm, don’t ask me how.

Steve was dying to know who The Singer was, he felt they could be really good friends judging by how similar their musical taste was, most of it, at least. For goodness sake, they had been singing together for just short of five months now. Not that Steve was counting or anything, because he totally wasn’t, that would be silly, right?

Steve headed out of his apartment to get some prints he had been working on, the elevator stopped on the floor below his and a handsome guy wearing a gray suit got on, “Good morning" the stranger said, “Good morning" Steve responded before freezing and frowned facing the guy, he recognized that voice. The guy looked at him too, they both opened their mouth and said “Are-“ and “Oh, y-“ they laughed, “You first" The handsome neighbor conceded.

“You're The Singer” was all Steve could think of saying. He almost facepalmed himself.

“Uh, if you mean that we sing together in the shower that’s me!” He said and then blushed. “If it’s not you, forget what I said, okay?”

Steve smiled big at him, “It is me” he emphasized.

“Man, do I have fun when we do it” Steve blushed hearing that.

“Me too! By the way, I’m Steve.” He said as they go out of the elevator.

“It's nice putting a face to a voice, Steve, I’m Bucky,” Bucky said shaking Steve’s stretched hand.

“I gotta go, but let’s hang out sometime!”

“Yeah, sure! See you, then, Bucky”

“See you, Steve,” He said already walking away in the opposite direction Steve was headed to.

Steve felt silly walking on the streets of New York with such a big smile on his face, but who could blame him. And later if he drew a character with long hair and strong jawline, he asked again, who could blame him.

-

It was the Sunday after meeting Bucky when Steve heard knocks on his door and frowned but answered the door anyway. He was wearing pajama pants and an old t-shirt with a big coffee stain on it. As he opened the door there was Bucky, even more beautiful in casual clothes if it was possible, smiling on his doorway.

“Hey," Steve said.

“Hey! Is it a bad time?”

“No, not at all, come in!” Steve said opening the door wide and letting Bucky in.

“Actually, I’d like to know if you’d like to go out to brunch with me?” Bucky said rubbing his neck.

“Like, now?” Steve said a little stunned.

“If you’re free…” Bucky said sounding a little less sure of himself now. Steve just smiled at him.

“Are you waiting for me here or downstairs?” Steve asked. It was Bucky’s turn to smile at him.

“I could wait for you here if you sing to me in the shower.” He had a teasing smirk on his face. Steve blushed.

“You gotta deserve the live show, Bucky.”

“Oh, hopefully, I will.” He said slyly.

Steve shook his head and headed to his room to get ready and Bucky sat on the couch to wait for him. He didn’t sing on the shower, though.

Bucky looked around Steve’s apartment trying to know the other man a bit more, he saw Steve’s DVD collection and smiled, it was mostly musicals and Disney movies. He appreciated men who liked what they liked unapologetically. It didn’t take long for Steve to get ready despite him taking a shower and internally screaming the whole time because of the man outside his bedroom door. Bucky looked him over when he met him in the living room. “You clean up nice, Steve” And Steve all but blushed to the tip of his ears. “Let’s get going?” Steve said so he didn’t sound too embarrassed saying anything else.

They went to a cute restaurant where they had such a good time getting to know each other better.

“So, Steve, tell me more about the guy who knows so many musical songs by heart,” Bucky asked when they were sat on the table and waiting for their orders.

“Only if you tell me about the guy who knows every word to every High School Musical song,” Steve said resting his head on his hands with a smile on his face.

They talked throughout the whole meal, sharing stories about themselves and making each other laugh.

“Once I had to punch a guy in the face for not knowing who ABBA was.”

Bucky started laughing at that, “Only for that?”

“That and he tried to grope one of my friends.”

“Well, I guess he deserved it…” Steve was already nodding when Bucky continued “…Not knowing ABBA? Man, maybe he needed two punches” And Steve lost it looking at the face Bucky was pulling.

They walked home after the meal and Steve wouldn’t stop smiling. It was getting ridiculous but at least you couldn’t say he wasn’t consistent about Bucky related smiles.

-

After some time Steve couldn’t pinpoint the change in his and Bucky’s relationship when they went from flirty neighbors to being so comfortable around each other that right now Bucky was on a week of paid vacation lounging at Steve’s couch and they were discussing theories on Disney being Illuminati, while Steve tried to write some emails saying that he wouldn’t be available for the next two days because of personal reasons which meant essentially that he and Bucky would be going to spend ridiculous amounts of time doing Fall Things™ and preparing for a Friendsgiving with both their group of friends.

As he closed his laptop Bucky suddenly got up and screamed “Finally!” as he took Steve’s hand in his and dragged him out of his apartment so they could run some errands together.

“Wait, Bucky, I need my wallet and keys" 

“I got it!”

“The let’s go! I want to go to a pumpkin patch”

And that’s the story of how Steve ended up having the cutest basic girl pictures of him and Bucky on his Instagram and all of his friends teasing him for that.

On the day of their Friendsgiving, Peggy got Steve alone at some point and very seriously asked: "Are you official, yet?”

Steve was pretty confused at that.

“What do you mean?” Peggy rolled her eyes.

“You and Bucky, dumbass. Dating? Boyfriends?”

“Oh, wait, what? We’re just friends!”

Peggy laughed at that, after seeing Steve wasn’t laughing, too, she got serious.

“Are you really serious about it? You two have the biggest heart boners for each other.”

Steve blushed.

“I mean, you obviously know I like him, but I’m not sure he feels the same way.”

“Yeah, right. Now just wait until Christmas and kiss him under the mistletoe so you can be cute and everyone can be jealous” Steve laughed nervously.

“I'm not sure I’m brave enough for that.”

“You’ll get there,” Peggy said as she left to find Angie.

“Get where?” Bucky arrived making Steve jump.

“Get around to asking where you’re spending Christmas!” Steve would make it happen, he decided.

“Dunno, yet. You?” Bucky said touching his neck, which basically meant he was a bit nervous, but about what?

“With you?” Steve asked a little uncertain and Bucky opened the biggest smile.

“I like this idea, we could spend it together, my parents are traveling abroad to see my sister this year,” Bucky said.

“You're not going?” Steve was confused.

“Gotta work, the company needed someone to stay in town in case of an emergency.” Bucky shrugged.

Steve smiled thinking about their first Christmas together.

That night ended with him spitting juice all over Bucky because Clint had made him laugh so hard and Natasha giving him a casual “You Won’t Like It If You Hurt Him” talk, Steve was a little scared of her, to say the least, so he would be sticking to her good side as much as he possibly could.

-

December came and went so fast that Steve could barely believe. He was going to put his plan to work. He got his mistletoe, he got his courage (kinda), he got Bucky’s gift and he was wearing his heart on his sleeve.

He got to Bucky’s door, put everything on the floor so he could hang his mistletoe on the doorway, it was a struggle because Steve was pretty short but he finally managed.

He rang the bell and when Bucky answered the door looking more beautiful than ever wearing an ugly Christmas sweater Steve smiled sweetly at him. He didn’t even give Bucky a chance to speak and said:

“Hey, Buck, look up” And he could tell when Bucky saw the mistletoe and got what it meant. He looks back down at Steve and smiled.

“Really, Stevie? You could’ve just asked.” He pulled Steve in and kissed him right at the door.

Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck and kissed him back.

“I’ve wanted to that for a long time now, but I guess under the mistletoe was cuter,” Steve said as they parted from the kiss and entered Bucky’s apartment. Bucky just smiled at him.

“You're not wrong, but I heard Peggy giving you the idea.” Bucky winked and Steve blushed.

“You what?”

“Aw, babe. I wanted to let you do this, but I’ve wanted to kiss you since that first day on the elevator.” Steve smiled and kissed Bucky again.

“If Peggy asks, you know nothing, we’ll never live it down, she’ll gloat for years.”

“My lips are sealed.”

And that was just the beginning of their Christmas. They had dinner together and then cuddled up on the couch to exchange presents. Bucky was the first to open one.

“Oh my god, a drawing of us?” He seemed genuinely touched.

“Yeah, I hope you like it.”

“I love it! There’s no way I wouldn’t. Now open yours”

“Our basic picture!” Steve laughed, it was a framed picture of them in the pumpkin patch, they really seemed a couple even back then.

“We look good together,” Steve said kissing Bucky’s lips, he swore he would never get tired of kissing him.

“We really do.” Bucky had a fond smile on his face. He opened the next present.

“Oh no, Steve you didn’t!” His eyes were wide.

“We’re seeing Anastasia!” Steve hugged him. “You’ve been talking about it since we met!”

“Steve, it’s too much, oh my god,” Bucky said as he hugged him back. As they parted Bucky grabbed his last gift to Steve and handed it to him.

“I know you have that digital thingy that goes on your computer and you draw on it but I also know you have an iPad, so I bought you the pen so you can draw there too.”

“Oh Bucky, that’s so thoughtful, thank you so much!”

And on that note, they finished their night. Feeling grateful for waiting until Christmas to confess their feelings and grateful for finding each other in this world with so many voices singing different songs.


End file.
